Prueba de amistad
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Cerre los ojos fuertemente, no pude evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de ellos, cerre los ojos fuertemente y dispare...¿Que estarias dispuesto a hacer por la amistad? Reviews.


Espero que les guste esta historia, y también les recomiendo poner mucha atención a lo que esta en cursivas, espero sus reviews para saber que opinan. 

**Prueba de amistad**

**Idea original: Marin Silivant**

** Adaptación: Jenny Anderson**

La ambulancia se pone en marcha, dejando atrás la gran multitud de curioso que se acercan a ver que paso en el edificio de apartamento; el lugar que pasó en el edifico de apartamentos; el lugar está acordonado y los oficiales tratan de disipar a la multitud. El detective a cargo se acerca a mi. 

-"Srita. Hermione Granger?"- Pregunta, yo asiento con la cabeza -"Soy el detective Linz, tengo entendido que usted era amiga del finado. 

-"¿De Harry?, si- a pesar de tiene porte agradable le conteste indiferentemente, los ojos de Harry antes de morir era lo único que ocupaba mi mente 

-"Según tengo entendido fue un suicidio- decía mientras revisaba el informe; atravez del reflejo de sus gafas noté que tenia fotos, desvíe la mirada, no necesitaba ver lo que vi con mis propios ojos - "Se que ya dio su testimonio... pero me gustaría que me contara de manera personal como era Harry Potter, ¿Como lo conoció?"- 

Lo mire un momento, antes de comenzar a hablar, era tan curioso que este hombre no supiera la historia de Harry aun que no lo culpaba, después de todo solo era un detective Muggle. 

-"Yo lo conocí hace 10 años, cuando recién ingresamos a la secundaria"- dije Yo, recordando Hogwarts era una lastima que no pudiera decir de donde conocía a Harry. 

-"Por su carácter o historia, ¿Por que cree que atentó contra su vida?" 

-"Nunca pudo soportar la muerte de su padrino"- dije yo sin pensar -"Después que salimos de la escuela, el se fue de su casa y no supe más de él hasta hace poco"- conteste sinceramente, después de la derrota de Voldemort en nuestro séptimo año, Harry se volvió frío y callado, casi nadie sabia donde estaba o que hacia. 

-"Según el archivo, era hijo adoptivo de Vernon Dursley, el dueño de la compañía de taladros Dursley, así que no podía tener problemas económicos"- Era tan irónico que el tío de Harry fuera ahora un hombre rico y que toda la gente lo admirara, con lo mal que se había portado con Harry. 

-"Harry, nunca quiso depender de él"- 

-"Bien dijo apuntando en su libreta -"Me temo que tendrá que que presentar declaración, por que por lo pronto usted y el joven que la acompañaba, pueden ser presunto asesinos, con su permiso"- dijo alejándose, mientras Ron se acercaba a mi, se veía pálido 

-"El cree que nosotros lo matamos"- dijo cuando estaba cerca, me di cuenta de que la familia Weasley al completo estaba ahí, junto con otros magos y Brujas, los Muggles los miraban curiosos 

-"Así es Ron"- El me coloco la mano en el hombro y me abrazo 

-"No hay de que sentirse culpables"- dijo el con la voz quebrada acabábamos de perder a nuestro mejor amigo 

-"Lo se"- conteste, mirando a la orden del fénix que se acercaban hacia nosotros, Albus Dumbledore venia con ellos, Remus Lupín parecía demasiado pálido 

-"Nos acabamos de enterar"- dijo el anciano 

-"No es verdad verdad Hermione?"- Pregunto la más joven de los Weasley, todos me miraron esperando que dijera algo 

-"Lo siento Ginny, lo es, Harry no estará nuevamente con nosotros"- Dijo Ron abrazando ahora a su hermana 

-"Por que lo hizo?"- Pregunto Lupin, el pobre se veía tan mal 

-"El lo quiso as"- dije Yo, mientras los reporteros se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor -"Los veré mañana en la corte?"- Pregunte, todos asintieron, Ron y Yo abordamos nuestro coche y nos alejamos, no quería que me hicieran más preguntas. 

Fui al juzgado después de una de una noche de insomnio; no podía dormir, las imágenes abordaban mi mente, las ultimas palabras de él retumbaban en mi cabeza "Ahora estoy en paz". 

Los reporteros no podían faltar, ya que Vernon Dursley era un importante hombre de negocios, la muerte de su hijo adoptivo era la comidilla de la gente. Si en las entrevistas hallaban algo sospechoso en contra de Ron o mío, se haría un juicio formal, en contra de nosotros, aun que esto lo parecía mucho. La primera en rendir declaración fue una vecina, el mismo detective Linz era quien hacia de fiscal e interrogó a la señora. 

-"Describa por favor como era Harry Potter?"- 

-"Era callado y Tranquilo"- empezó la señora, yo sabia que era verdad, Harry se había comportado así desde la muerte de Sirius -" siempre ayudaba si se le pedía, en pocas palabras no era problemático"- Trabajador y centrado era como lo describían todos 

-"Qué vio la tarde que murió?"- 

-"No mucho, esos jóvenes"- dijo señalando a Ron y a mi -"Lo frecuentaron unos días antes y fue un día como aquellos, no se escucho ninguna pelea, ni nada, bueno hasta el disparo. 

El portero no tuvo mucho que decir tampoco; declaro también Dudley y Vernon, pero todos decían lo mismo, supongo que los Dudley no querían más problemas y no dijeron que lo consideraban desequilibrado, de hecho era yo la única que lo conocía bien, ni siquiera Ron o Remus. 

Al fin llego mi turno; Me levante con todo el terror del mundo, cegada un poco por los flash de las cámaras, lo único que me dio valor fue lo que me dijo Harry antes del disparo "Cuídate" y eso pensaba hacer, me sorprendió ver el juzgado ocupado en su mayoría por magos y brujas, al parecer ellos también querían saber que había pasado con el gran Harry Potter quien había terminado con Lord Voldemort y que se había quitado la vida. 

-"Señorita Granger, puesto que ya se describió al joven y su situación social, ¿Podría decirnos exactamente que sucedió esa tarde?" -Me dijo el detective, por un momento fije mi vista en su mirada, no la sentía de desconfianza si no en busca de justicia. 

-"Bueno yo había dejado de ver a Harry hace 2 años y lo reencontre hace unas semanas"- al comenzar a contra me olvide de toda la gente, de los Weasley y los demás magos que me miraban curiosos y hasta acusadores y lo narre tal y como si lo viviera -"Ron y yo llegamos alrededor de las 10:00 hrs, lo acompañamos a desayunar, conversamos sobre el pasado y sobre lo que nos ocupaba a Ron y a mi. A Harry le gustaba reñirme diría yo, a el le molestaba que con las buenas calificaciones que llevaba en la escuela, no me dedicara más que a los libros, no le parecía que solo tuviera una librería"- 

-"Entonces no se llevaban bien?"- Me interrumpió el detective tratando de encontrar cabos sueltos 

-"Eramos los mejores amigos, de hecho era yo la única que lo conocía realmente"- No pude evitar decirlo de manera retante 

-"Quiere decir que las descripciones de los demás son erradas"- 

-"No, él si era como lo describían pero no saben por que, no saben por que era callado, por que no mostraba ningún interés en meterse en la vida de los demás, no le gustaba tener contacto con las personas, desde la muerte de su padrino, se portaba renuente y hasta antipático, no le interesaba tener amistades o abrirse con los demás"- 

-"Pero con usted así, el tenia algún interés romántico con usted y sabiendo que usted se casará..."- 

-"Él ya conocía a Ron, desde la escuela, acepto que me quería, pero era una cariño de protección, no romántico"- 

-"Bien, continúe"- 

_-"Después salimos y paseamos por algunas plazas, comimos fuera al regresar quise preguntarle a el sobre su vida, sobre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza ya que en todas nuestras platicas el no lo había comentado"- _

-"Pues en los negocios todo va bien"- contesto 

-"y que hay de tu vida"- pregunte 

-"Ya no puedo muchachos he intentado desde la muerte de Sirius encontrarle un sentido verdadero a mi vida"- 

-"Pero levantaste un negocio de la nada, sin ayuda de tu tío, ¿No te parece suficiente?"- observo Ron 

-"No, saben bien que eso no me interesa, quiero encontrar paz en mi vida, ustedes han sido prácticamente mis únicos amigos; ya me canse de luchar"- 

Después de decir eso,. se levanto de la sala y camino hacia un librero de cajones que tenia junto a la ventana, saco el arma y se me acerco. 

-"Hermione"- cuendo el pronuncio mi nombre me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda -"Quiero que me ayudes"- 

-"¿Como?"- Le respondí con un nudo en la garganta 

-"Tu has sido mi mejor amiga, desde la muerte de Sirius, no me dejaste solo apesar de que yo no quería a nadie junto a mi, siempre me ayudaste y nunca me presionaste, fuiste mi amiga sin recibir nada a cambio por algún tiempo"- 

-"Tu también has sido un gran amigo y Ron también, ¿Que pretendes ahora?"- 

-"Que me mates"- 

Cuando el me dijo eso me estremecí, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, todas las partes de mi cuerpo se quedaron atónitas como yo; tomo mi mano, coloco el arma en ella, la guío a su estomago y la presiono a el 

-"¡Dispara! ¡vamos estoy listo para dejar este mundo!"- 

-"N-No, no puedo"- 

-"Por favor sabes lo que sufro por dentro, ya me canse, termina con mi dolor"- 

No sabia que decirle, me aleje de él con el arma apuntándole 

-"Yo te admiro Harry, por que siempre luchas, ¿Y ahora me dices que te rindes?, ¿Que esperanza tengo Yo?- 

-"Tu tienes a Ron, y un gran Angel, que yo no quiero aceptar , por favor termina con esto, estoy harto"- 

Cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar derramar unas cuentas lagrimas...

pero baje el arma y la tire ante él. 

-"Bien"- dijo Harry y recogió el arma -"Veo que no me harás ese favor, tendré que hacerlo yo"- y se apunto a sí mismo en el pecho -"Cuídate mucho"- y disparo 

_Me aterre y corrí a él, y estando ya en el suelo, Ron corrió al departamento vecino para que la vecina llamara a la ambulancia. yo trate de obstruir la herida pero el no me dejaba. _

-"Déjame..."- lo dijo tan despacio que apenas pude escucharlo, por su respiración casi podía advertir como la sangre se le congestionaba en la garganta -"ya... ya déjalo así, ahora estoy en paz"- 

Fue lo único que dijo, presionó fuertemente mi mano y después se quedo sin movimiento, estaba tan conmocionada que no pude llorar. Después de esto regreso Ron y unos policías lo demás ya lo saben. 

-"Muchas gracias señorita"- dijo el detective, tenia un nudo en la garganta revivir esto fue muy duro para mi, así que me fui directo con Ron el cual me abrazo, me sumergí en mi misma y ya no supe más. 

Nos quedamos en el cementerio después del sepelio, justo donde descansaban las tumbas de sus padres y la que simboliza a Sirius, me incline para dejar tres rosas en su tumba 

-"Ya acabo"- me dijo Ron -"El detective nos cree, y no iniciaran averiguaciones. Ya puedes estar tranquila el lo quería as"- 

-"Lo se"- Dije en mi mente se recrearon las imágenes... 

_"Cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar derramar unas cuentas lagrimas y dispare... _

Sus ojos no me miraron con odio o con sorpresa estaban llenos de paz _"_

-"Fuiste su mejor amiga hasta el final, nosotros sabíamos el sufrimiento que cargaba"- 

-"Ya no lo veré sufrir más"- Comencé a llorar, llore con todas mis fuerzas pues sabia que era mi única oportunidad; Ron lo entendió y me dejo llorar unos minutos después me abrazo, colocando su mano en mi vientre -"Te importa si le llamamos Harry?"- Pregunto también colocando mi mano en mi vientre 

-"Pero este no tendrá una profecía que lo marque para siempre"- dijo sin soltarme... así me lo dijo siempre. 

**

FIN

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Pues no se que decir espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen su comentario. 

Jenny Anderson 

Miembro de la orden Draconiana 


End file.
